Esperando a mi héroe
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Sola, en esa habitación sucia, desaseada y mugrienta, nadie con quien estar en esos momentos de castigo, sin ser escuchada o tener libertad en aquellos instantes de prisión injusta dentro de esa iglesia


Ashley Graham, sola en la obscuridad que se avecinaba, encerrada en una habitación donde momentos antes, fue llevada a la fuerza, repetidas veces ella gritaba con enojo el ser sacada de ahí, golpeaba la puerta de metal recibiendo un golpe aún más duro como respuesta, ella se quedaba pensativa; siendo consumida por una sensación extraña que la acompañaba, los barriles y una estantería se enconraban ahí, siendo inútiles para ella, las paredes le daban cierta incomodidad, gastadas y deterioradas, la mugre y el moho abundaban, le daba repugnancia, la lámpara daba poca luminosidad y las moscas golpaban al foco, creando un pequeño sonido.

La puerta que estaba atrás de ella, no podía abrirla, no había nada que le pudiese servir para defensa, solamente un pequeño tubo, no era mucho pero con eso bastaba, lo tomó y empezó a golpear con este el suelo totalmente obscuro, los insectos caminaban ahí, para ella era muy bajo estar en esas condiciones; era la hija de presidente, merecía algo mejor, no debía estar en una completa pocilga ensuciandose. Pero desde ese momento empezó a notar que no todo era de color rosado para ella, reflexionó por unos instantes, y dejó el pensamiento idiota y comenzó a reiterarse así misma que: hasta las personas que lo tienen todo, les hace falta algo, quizás comprensión o simplemente ponerse en los zapatos de otro.

—¿Por qué a mí? —se preguntó cayendo en un llanto, el sonido de su llorar molestaba a los campesinos que estaban afuera de esa habitación, uno de ellos golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, comenzó a sacar lágrimas en silencio, tomando su bufanda café para secar sus ojos, pasó el tiempo, ya no se escuchaba nada, ni el sonido de las voces de los ganados o movimiento alguno de objetos por estos, ella imaginó varias cosas.

Las balas rompían el silencio al ser accionadas por la pistola de alguien, los gritos de dolor resonaban en las paredes, alguien entró a esa iglesia y mataba a todo ser que se encontraba ahí, el chocar de las sillas y los golpes de algo se oían con claridad. Ashley pensaba que venían por ella, la joven se escondió en un rincón, poniendo los barriles delante de ella, tomó el tubo con mucha fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de el objeto, el sonido de unos tacones se podía apreciar, se estaba acercando hacia su posición; la persona que estaba del otro lado trataba de abrir la puerta, forsejeaba y la golpeaba, eran inútiles sus esfuerzos.

Ashley cerró los ojos, temiendo por su vida, el sonido aumentaba aún más, la persona dejó de intentar, perdía tiempo, al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó el sonido de una campana, el ruido de los tacones era más rápido. "Ella" corría, la rubia observó por un orificio el exterior, notó a una mujer de rojo, no apreció más, ya que el hueco no era tan grande, notó como bajaba unas escaleras y desaparecía.

Ahora realmente sola estaba, no estaban sus raptores o alguien ahí, todos murieron y quizás ella también iba a sufrir el mismo destino, silencio total, eso empezaba a aburrir a la chica, golpeaba la pared o se dedicaba a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando una manera de salir ¿Sus resultados? ninguno, todo era en vano, su soledad se acabó cuando las voces de los campesinos se escuchaban, una gran puerta se abrió pues era hora del acto religioso, rezar o realizar las típicas acciones que llevaban a cabo, los sonidos de las oraciones le incomodaban a Ashley, le sorprendía que todos actuaran normal como si nada hubiese pasado ¿Acaso era típico encontrar gente muerta? no había otra explicación más razonable.

Gritos y murmullos, alguien alzaba la voz y los demás seguían, hablaban en un idioma extraño, la joven no entendía bien, pues no comprendía mucho la manera en la que hablaban las personas que estaban afuera de esa habitación, así pasaba el tiempo, parecía que nadie se cansaba de tanta charlatanería, Ashley caía en sueño, le aburría totalmente todo lo que escuchaba, se posicionó en el rincón que no estuviera tan descuidado y se sentó, manchada de su falda estaba, se avergonzaba asi misma de ella, nunca estuvo en tal forma.

Comenzó a notar que ya todo se iba calmando, ya el ruido no era tan fuerte como antes ¿Qué estaba pasando? volvió a observar el hueco de la pared, unos campesinos tenían sus rostros con preocupación o se movían con desesperación, ella con el tubo golpeaba el agujero, haciéndolo un poco más grande, ahora podía ver mejor, era evidente que algo pasó, solo que no había manera de averiguarlo, dormir no era conveniente para la chica.

Arrastró la estantería con mucha fuerza, la ubicó en la puerta por si alguien intentaba abrir, de alguna manera estaba segura, miró hacia arriba nuevamente, observando una ventana, Ashley tomó un barril y lo puso abajo de la posición de esa ventana, ella subió a el, estando arriba, con el tubo, rompió los vidrios, su cabeza observaba a un sujeto con pistola en mano, el hombre caminaba con rapidez, atrás de él, seguían unos campesinos con hachas y trincheras en brazos, lo iban a matar al sujeto, Ashley no podía hacer algo, solamente mirar.

Ella veía afuera, el cielo era totamente obscuro, la luna brillaba con mucha fuerza, el aire soplaba trayendo el típico aroma de bosque, Ashley notaba como el hombre mataba a esas personas sin piedad alguna, como si no le importase el que tuvieran pensar estos o no. El sujeto desapareció, la joven ya no podía ver más allá, sus ilusiones se desvanecieron, bajó del barril, decidió quitar el estante, era mejor terminar con la tensión, sufrió tanto antes de llegar ahí, ser transportada con los ojos vendados y ser tocada en cierta forma que no le agradaba, sufrió insultos y ataques bruscos, ¿Qué más seguía? ¿Muerte?

—Me pregunto si mi padre se preocupará por mí —se dijo ella misma, mirando su brazalete, trayéndole algunos recuerdos, era un castigo estar ahí, encerrada siendo la comida de los insectos que se acercaban a ella, Ashley con cierto temor los mataba, le daba una sensación de asco tener a esas plagas ahí, observando como sus cuerpos seguían en movimiento después de ser aplastados. Quedó ahí mucho tiempo, mezclas de emociones se hicieron presentes, desesperación y enojo, miedo y angustia, Ashley no parecía ser la misma, cuando estaba decidida a abrir la puerta por sus métodos, un temblor se presenció, ella cayó al suelo producto de ello, el sonido de un ser gritar retumbaba en los oídos de Ashley.

Atónita estaba ¿Qué era lo que provocaba tal acción? la duda se quedaría en ella, pues no podía largarse y observar con sus propios ojos lo que sucedía, los temblores repentinos continuaban, caída tras caída, golpe tras golpe, todo se volvió tan estúpido para ella, el ambiente pesado culminó, Ashley escuchaba el sonido de unos cuantos disparos, por alguna extraña razón decidió subir otra vez al barril, miró nuevamente al sujeto, este se notaba cansado y herido, aún así seguía caminando, unos perros salieron al ataque, estos atacaban al sujeto, intentándolo morder, algunos mutaban sacando tentáculos, en vano el ataque, estos morían con el disparo de una bala hacia sus cabezas, quedando restos de líquidos negros.

Ella se preparaba para la llegada de ese hombre, era más que obvio a donde se dirigía, la corazonada de Ashley acertó, el sonido de una gran puerta abrirse se escuchó, los disparos comenzaron adentro de esa iglesia, ella tomó el tubo y se arrinconó nuevamente, la puerta intentaba ser abierta, esta vez el picaporte giró y logró abrirse, revelando a un hombre alto, mojado con arma en mano.

—¿Ashley Graham? —preguntó el sujeto, estando en la puerta

—No te acerques ¡Vete de aquí! —gritó la joven, arrojando el objeto de metal, el sujeto lo esquivó a tiempo.

—Con calma, soy Leon Kennedy, tu padre me envió a rescatarte —dijo, acercándose a Ashley, notando cierta alegría en su cara.

—¿Cómo se que no me harás daño? —preguntó ella, estando lejos de Leon.

—Porque vine por ti, no pretendo lastimarte, dame la mano —habló con voz baja el tipo, ganando un poco de confianza en la mujer.

—De acuerdo... —respondió ella, no tan contenta tomando la mano de Leon. —¿Y ahora? —.

—Saldremos de aquí —habló con una sonrisa, dando órdenes a Ashley para seguirlo, la hija del presidente se sentía un poco segura, tenía alguien a su lado, ya no estaría sola, bajaron por unas escaleras, las paredes eran de mármol, bien cuidadas y aseadas, no como la porquería de habitación en la que Ashley estaba, el piso de piedra limpio, las sillas acomodadas, no había rastro alguno de los sujetos que gritaban de dolor horas antes, más adelante se toparon con un sujeto con túnica morada, quien los miraba perversamente

—Parece que todavía no sucumben ante los efectos de "nuestro regalo" —habló el tipo con una sonrisa que causaba molestia. Leon puso atrás de el a la joven, quien mostraba confusión en esos instantes.

—¡¿Quién eres y qué nos has hecho?! —preguntó Leon con enojo, pues le daba un mal presentimiento lo dicho por el sujeto

—Soy Osmmnd Saddler, líder de esta gran iglesia y su gente, deberían agradecer que les hemos concedido parte de nuestro poder —comentó con orgullo el tipo, ordenando a dos personas más salir.

—Leon, recuerdo que inyectaron algo en mi cuello —habló Ashley, creando una sonrisa en Saddler, quien notaba enojo en Leon.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Ashley? ¿Qué me has hecho a mi? —preguntó apuntando al líder de "Los Iluminados".

—Supongo que no querrán saberlo —dijo, ordenando a los dos seres apuntar a Ashley y Leon, quienes corrieron de ser asesinados por unas flechas ardientes, una de estas casi golpea a la joven en el cuello. Ambos cayeron por un cristal, donde varios golpes se llevaron durante la caída, unos cuantos vidrios enterrados, no era tan grave el problema.

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer Leon? —preguntó con temor ella, tomando de la mano al agente.

—No lo sé, vamos a salir de aquí no sin antes averiguarlo —respondió con seriedad, mirando a la rubia, quien se quitaba restos de cristal en su sueter anaranjado.

—Estoy contigo, valió la pena todo ese castigo, no fue en vano estar esperando a mi héroe —comentó con una sonrisa la rubia, creando algo similar en Leon, acto seguido decidieron salir de esa zona, donde se encontraba el cielo obscuro, con lluvia descendiendo bruscamente del mismo, los arboles eran agitados con demasiada fuerza varias hojas caían, muchos ganados se encontraban mas violentos que nunca, cosas le esperarían a ambos en su traviesa, al menos se tendrían el uno al otro sin importar que sucediera o que tan difícil fuese la situación.


End file.
